


Tangible

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hinata Shoyo is the sun, Light Angst, Light surreal elements, M/M, just because you're in a relationship doesn't me you get to stop yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "WebMD told him he was showing symptoms of heat stroke, Osamu told him he was pathetically head over heels in love. Atsumu thought there might be truth in both."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 31





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a valentines gift for a friend that loves Atsuhina lots and lots. I doom Atsumu to inescapable yearning just for you <3

Atsumu awoke to a notable absence of warmth, an absence in the shape of an empty space next to where he lay. From the moment they met Hinata was like the sun, impossibly warm and Atsumu seemed to orbit around him whether he wanted to or not. At least that’s what Atsumu had always imagined all those years where Hinata seemed to only exist in his fantasies.

Atsumu’s Hinata seemed to have a questionable relationship with reality. When he first held Hinata in his arms real and tangible it was familiar, something he had missed rather than craved. All his experiences with Hinata melting together into a blur, delusion and reality becoming one, all of it was Atsumu’s Hinata.

WebMD told him he was showing symptoms of heat stroke, Osamu told him he was pathetically head over heels in love. Atsumu thought there might be truth in both.

The sweet smell of waffles roused his stomach which in turn kicked him out from his wandering mind for long enough to kick off the blanket he let his feet carry him towards the smell. Neither Atsumu nor Hinata were particularly good cooks, the kitchen cabinets shelved with easy made meals, the fridge only containing donations from their more functional friends and family (not that he’d ever thank Osamu for saving him from a life of convenience store food and takeout).

There Hinata was, softly bouncing against the counter as he waited for the toaster to pop. He was wearing Atsumu’s shirt again, too big for him it fluttered as he moved around, occasionally revealing a peak of his skin from where it devoured his form. A feeling of possessiveness swelled within him as his eyes wandered to an area of Hinata’s body that he'd worship in bed, when Hinata was his and his alone, yet only seemed to bring conflict to him outside the control of his sweaty palms and trails of soft kisses.

Tanlines, on his thighs and biceps, a souvenir from his eloping to Brazil that clung directly to his skin. It was that whole-hearted dedication to what he loved that had drawn Atsumu to Hinata in the first place, a common ground between them, and yet. Rather than reminding him of what he loved about Hinata it only reminded him that his Hinata could slip away from reality at any moment. Atsumu had known he was selfish long before this, usually he didn’t mind. Hinata couldn’t both pursue his passion uninhibited with all his might and constantly be by his side. He hated holding himself back, he hated thinking about this, he hated feeling it in the first place.

Overcome with that not by cold but by a notable lack of warmth he needed something tangible.

“Morning ‘Tsumu!” Hinata chirped as he felt Atsumu’s arms wrap around him. It always amazed Atsumu that no matter how much they grew, no matter how muscular Hinata got he was always a perfect fit for Atsumu’s arms. The sweet smell of waffles mixed with the scent of Hinata’s shampoo, the warmth of Hinata’s body heat bled into him, melting altogether into a blurry sensation. With a gentle squeeze the boy who held still for him in his arms felt warm, real and tangible. With a floating feeling he was once again with Atsumu’s Hinata and nothing else need matter to him as long as the moment could carry on forever.


End file.
